1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sharing technology of computer storage device and more specifically, to a host computer with shared storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a computer system uses its internal hard disk drive to access data. Alternatively, a computer system may use an USB (universal serial bus) to store data in or fetch data from an inserted memory card, or access an external data storage device in a remote server via the Internet.
However, when wishing to access to the hard disk drive of another host computer, the computer system of this host computer must be booted, and then an external memory card or mobile memory stick must be used and linked to the USB interface of the computer system to copy the desired data to the memory card or mobile memory stick. This data accessing procedure is complicated.
Further, when wishing to access to the hard disk drive of another host computer through the Internet or a LAN (local area network), the target host computer must be booted, and a network equipment must be used and connected to the Internet or LAN. The arrangement of the necessary network wiring or wireless network equipment is also complicated.